We Are Not Happy Ending, But We Are Never Ending
by Nam Jung
Summary: [INFINITE] Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Selama tujuh tahun itu mereka berjuang demi para penggemarnya. Dalam 7 tahun pula kontrak mereka berakhir. Banyak sekali rumor negative yang beredar. Namun, yang bisa penggemar lakukan hanya menunggu kepastian. /Hanya membagikan ff. Bukan bermaksud apapun/DLDR/Silahkan review jika berminat/#7YearsWithINFINITE


**We Are Not Happy Ending, But We Are Never Ending**

 **. . .**

Dentuman lagu terdengar hingga di luar ruangan bertembok kaca dan bercahaya redup tersebut. Terlihat tujuh orang tengah meliukkan badan mereka mengikuti alunan musik. Tak peduli beberpa kesalahan yang di lakukan, mereka tetap mengulang dan mengulang. Terlebih mereka juga harus mendengar kritikan pedas dari _c_ _oa_ _c_ _h_. Namun, mereka pantang menyerah dan memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut. Berlatih hingga tak mengenal waktu.

Tetes demi tetes keringat membasahi tubuh. Beberapa dari mereka menggerakkan leher yang terasa kaku. Bahkan, salah satu dari mereka mengalami cidera pada kaki, yang menyebabkannya absen berlatih. Rasa lelah tidak mereka rasakan, demi mencapai impian mereka bersama.

Itu tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yah~ walaupun saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari tujuh tahun lalu. Mereka tetap berusaha menghasilkan karya terbaik untuk penggemar mereka yang setia menunggu.

' _Dul, set. Annyeonghaseyo! Infinite imnida!_ '

Walaupun sederhana, tetapi slogan itu yang selalu menemani mereka, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sebuah grup yang jauh dari pemberitaan public. Namun, sebuah artikel mampu menggetarkan hati Inspirit, nama penggemar mereka.

' _ **Infinite Batal Rayakan 7 Tahun Debut, Pertanda Tak Perpanjang Kontrak?'**_  
 **. . .**

Suara musik telah dihentikan. Terlihat para anggota menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya usai menjalani latihan rutin. Wajah ketujuh anggota tidak menampilkan senyum sedikitpun. Mereka sedang kalut pada pikiran sendiri.

"Yak! Ada apa dengan kalian? Tidak biasanya kalian terdiam seperti ini?" tanya sang _leader_ , Sunggyu.

Tidak ada sahutan dari anggota lain. Mereka malah semakin menunukkan kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sunggyu bangkit dan berdiri hadapan anggoota lain. "Yak! Aku ingin kalian memperhatikanku sebentar!"

Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo dan Sungjong duduk menghadap Sunggyu dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan sang _leader_.

Sunggyu pun kembali duduk bertumpu lutut sembari bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan?"

"Kontrak kita akan berakhir 2 minggu lagi," kata Sungjong.

"Akankah kita memperpanjang kontrak kita?" tanya Hoya.

"Aku berpikir Inspirit sudah mulai berkurang," ungkap Myungsoo.

Mendengar rentetan kalimat tersebut, semua anggota kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sunggyu pun merasa berat untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, Sunggyu kembali bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian?"

"Aku ingin kita memperpanjang kontrak," jawab Woohyun.

"Jika begitu, ayo kita lakukan!" kata Sunggyu.

"Tapi, banyak Inspirit yang sudah melupakan kita. Lagi pula banyak diantara kita yang tengah sibuk kagiatan individu. Pasti kita tidak akan bisa melakukan siaran 'Inspirit Shining Night' seperti tahu sebelumnya," tanya Sungyeol.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Kita ialah tujuh. Kita bukan masing-masing. Sudahlah, kita jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting, kita berusaha yang terbaik. Kumohon tersenyumlah adik-adikku," kata Sunggyu.

Mendengar Sunggyu menyebut kata 'adik', semua anggota menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tatapan jijik mendengar kata itu terucap dari mulut sang _leader._ Sunggyu pun tertawa senang melihat tingkah _donsaeng_ nya. Itu tandanya, _mood_ mereka sudah kembali.

"Kalian tahu, esok hari apa?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Hari jum'at kan? Lalu ada apa?" tanya Sungyeol.

" _Baboya_ , esok ialah hari dimana kita mengeluarkan _video_ klip ' _C_ _ome ba_ _c_ _k Again'_ , tujuh tahun lalu."

Mendengar perkataan Sunggyu, semua anggota mendongakkan kepala dan melebarkan mata tak percaya. Dongwoo pun segera berdiri dan melihat kalender. Ia pun jatuh berlutut di depan kalender dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Enam Juni Dua Ribu Tujuh Belas.

"Tak terasa ya. Kalian ingat, bagaimana dulu saat kita menjalani masa latihan sebelum debut?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Ne. Kita berlatih siang dan malam tanpa henti. Kurang istirahat. Bahkan beberapa diantara kita sempat mengalami cidera," kata Myungsoo.

"Juga saat itu, _style_ kita sangat buruk. Kalian ingat bagaimana potongan rambut Sunggyu _hyung_?" kata Woohyun dengan mempraktikan cara Sunggyu merapihkan rambutnya yang bergaya lancip keatas.

Semuanya tertawa, Sunggyu pun langsung memukul tubuh Woohyun. Namun gagal, Woohyun segera melarikan diri.

"Yak! Kau jangan begitu. Tidakkah kau ingat, kau yang menangis paling keras saat kita menerima piala kemenangan pertama era _'Be Mine'_ di M!Countdown" kata Sungyeol membela Sunggyu.

"Aku tidak menangis," elak Woohyun.

Sungyeol terlihat mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. "Lihatlah ini jika kau tak percaya."

Mereka ber-enam melihat _video_ saat mereka menerima _trophy_. Dalam _video_ tersebut terlihat jelas jika Woohyun menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak hanya Woohyun, namun juga terlihat Sungjong yang menangis. Tapi, ia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Anggota yang lain tertawa dan menitikkan sedikit air mata saat mengingat waktu itu.

"Ku pikir Woohyun selalu menagis dimanapun ia berada," kata Hoya.

"Sudah kubilang, Woohyun itu seorang _tear ma_ _chine_ ," kata Sungyeol.

"Yak! Kalian juga pernah menangis kan? Kalian lihat, Dongwoo _hyung_ dan Sungjong juga menagis," protes Woohyun.

"Namun tidak sesering kau. Aku lebih percaya jika Sungjong yang menagis. Karena memang dia seorang _maknae_. Kalau Dongwoo, dia terlalu terkejut. Lagi pula kau juga yang paling sering menangis saat _encore_ konser. Entah itu _World Tour_ ataupun konser lainnya" kata Sunggyu angkat bicara.

"Hidupmu penuh dengan air mata kawan," kata Dongwoo. "Cobalah sekali-kali kau menulis lagu _beat_ atau kau menoba _rap_ sepertiku. Dari pada kau menulis lagu dengan lirik yang menyedihkan," lanjut Dongwoo.

"Asal kau tahu _hyung_ , itu merupakan daya tarikku. Aku menangis saat _encore_ itu karena aku terharu melihat para Inspirit yang begitu antusias," kata Woohyun percaya diri dan diikuti gaya sok muntah dari anggota lain.

"Sebentar, kau tidak melihat Hoya di sana?" tanya Woohyun.

"Aku kenapa? Kau tidak sedang mengalihkan perhatian kan?" tanya Hoya.

Woohyun me- _replay_ _video_ dan penglihatannya fokus pada layar ponsel Sungyeol.

"Ini!" seru Woohyun.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Hoya _hyung_ ," kata Sungjong.

"Lihat, setelah Sunggyu _hyung_ berbicara, Hoya kan memegang _microphone_. Aku tahu, sebenarnya ia juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Namun tiba-tiba pembawa acara kembali berbicara. Padahal Hoya sudah meletakkan _microphone_ itu didepan bibirnya," Woohyun mempraktikkan apa yang Hoya lakukan dalam _video_ tersebut. "Tapi Hoya menurunkan kembali _microphone_ itu dan tertawa karena malu. Lihat, Myungsoo juga ikut tertawa."

Bukannya tertawa, mereka semua malah diam, bingung apa yang baru saja dikatakan Woohyun. Melihat reaksi yang tidak diharapkan, Woohyun kembali diam.

"Apa yang kalian ingat dari konser yang kita lakukan tujuh tahun belakangan?" tanya sang Sunggyu lagi.

"Sudah pasti yang aku ingat ialah Woohyun yang selalu menangis setiap _encore_ ," kata Sungyeol.

"Tidak perlu kita bahas lagi. Kalau aku, tentu saja aku mengingat kekasihku yang dengan semangat mengangkat _Yeobong_ ―nama _lighstick_ Infinite, dan bernyanyi bersama," kata Woohyun.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja Inspirit," kata Woohyun sembari tertawa.

"Aku kira kekasihmu yangsempat dikabarkan berkencan denganmu," gurau Myungsoo.

"Itu kabar _hoax_ asal kau tau. Aku masih belum memikirkan pendamping hidupku. Atau lebih baik aku memilih seseorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum menatap ponselnya sambil membaca cerita ini," kata Woohyun.

Di sebelahnya, Sunggyu mengeplak kepala Woohyun yang membiarakan hal tidak masuk akal. Woohyun pun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga merindukan suara Inspirit saat bernyanyi bersama kita," kata Hoya.

"Hmm, aku menantikan saat dimana kita akan kembali bertemu dengan Inspirit," kata Dongwoo.

"Yah~ walaupun kita jauh mereka dari fisik, namun kita dekat dari hati," kata Sungyeol.

 **. . .**

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di luar ruang latihan ada seluruh anggota Lovelyz dan Golden Child berkumpul dan membawa kue serta balon berwarna warni. Tak ketinggalan juga, sang CEO, Lee Jungyeop juga ada diantara mereka.

" _SAENGIL CHUKKHA HAMNIDA, SAENGIL CHUKKHA HAMNIDA―"_

" _SARANGHANENEUN URI OPPA_ ~" ―Lovelyz

" _SARANGHANENUN URI HYUNGNIM_ ~" ―Golden Child

" _SARANGHANENUN URI ADEUL~_ " ―Lee Jungyeop

" _SAENGIL CHUKKHA HAMNIDA_ ~"

Semua anggota Infinite terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah dan adik-adiknya. Mijoo Lovelyz membawa kue berwarna kuning emas, selaras dengan _official_ warna Infinite, serta sebuah lilin berbentuk angka tujuh berdiri tegak di tengah-tengahnya. Anehnya, kue ini berbentuk _Yeobong_.

Mereka terharu melihat keluarganya yang memberikan _surprise_ yang benar benar tidak diduga sebelumnya. Dongwoo mengambil alih kue yang dipegang oleh Mijoo dan member lainnya membentuk lingkaran kecil. Semua yang ada disana merapalkan doa yang terbaik untuk Infinite kedepannya. Setelah itu, anggota Infinite meniup lilin dan memotong kue menjadi beberapa potongan untuk dibagikan pada semuanya sama rata.

Bukannya melahap kue tersebut, dengan usil, Daeyeol yang merupakan adik kandung dari Sungyeol mencolek pipi _hyung_ nya dengan krim. Dan terjadilah perang saudara bersenjatakan krim kue. Namun, perang tersebut dihentikan oleh ayah Jungyeop yang menginterupsi untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Apakah kalian akan memperpanjang kontrak bersama Woollim _entertainment_?" tanya Lee Jungyeop.

"Entahlah. Kami sedari tadi sedang berunding. Kau tahu _appa_ , fans kami semakin berkurang. Lalu kami harus bagaimana?" tanya Woohyun.

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis seperti itu _oppa_. Aku pernah mendengar yang Sunggyu _oppa_ katakan kapan hari. Infinite itu tidak bernyanyi karena fans. Tapi Infinite bernyanyi untuk fans," ucap Jisoo.

Suasana menjadi sendu.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan adik kalian. Jika itu prinsip kalian, lakukanlah. Pikirkanlah, Inspirit yang rela panas-panas menunggu untuk bertemu kalian walaupun harus mengeluarkan biaya dan itu pun bisa melihat dari jarak jauh. Pikirkanlah, Inspirit dari belahan dunia yang belum sanggup untuk bertemu kalian. Mereka selalu ada untuk kalian, walaupun mereka hanya bermodalkan _smart phone_. Tapi tetap, semua pilihan ada di tangan kalian," tutur Lee Jungyeop

Semua anggota Infinite memikirkan perkataan. Setelah itu, Sunggyu selaku _leader_ berdiri dan berteriak, "Kami akan tetap berkarya demi Inspirit!"

Maka, berlanjutlah perang saudara yang sempat tertunda. Terlihat Sunggyu berdiri di belakang ayah Jungyeop sembari menggosokkkan kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh krim.

Tanpa sungkan, Sunggyu memegang pipi sang ayah dari belakang dengan tangan penuh krim. Setelah itu, ia melarikan diri. Semuanya tertawa. Pada akhirnya, ayah Jungyeop ikut serta dalam perang saudara tersebut.

Satu jam mereka menghabiskan waktu berperang krim. wajah semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut tertutup krim semua, tak terkecuali ayah Jungyeop.

"Untuk kalian, persiapkan diri kalian untuk jadwal _comeback_ sebentar lagi," kata Lee Jungyeop sembari menepuk bahu Sunggyu.

"Untuk lovelyz, tetaplah berlatih untuk menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik. _Comeback_ selanjutnya kalian harus menerima _trophy_ , lebih banyak."

"Dan untuk Golden Child, kalian tidak lupa kan jika pada tahun ini kalian debut. Selesaikan syuting Woollim Pick juga jangan lupa terus berlatih."

"Infinite _oppa_ sudah memiliki adik. Apakah kami juga akan memiliki adik?" tanya Baby Soul.

"Kemungkinan iya. Kau lupa dengan Woollim _Girls_ sayang?"

Mendengar pernyataan Lee Jungyeop, mereka kembali tertawa.

"Kapan kita akan mengadakan konser bersama?" tanya Bomin, _maknae_ Golden Child.

"Pikirkan dulu debutmu. Nanti pasti aka nada waktunya," jawab Ayah Woollim yang langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan tongsis. Bermaksud mengambil gambar bersama semua anaknya. Setelah berfoto ria, ayah Woollim juga menyuruh Infinite berdiri untuk foto bersama. Yah~ walaupun mereka hanya mengenakan kaos dan wajah yang dipenuhi krim, namun mereka masih terlihat tampan.

 **. . .**

15 Juni 2017, Infinite menggelar _showcase_ 7th _Anniversary INFINITE_. _Showcase_ ini juga disiarkan langsung melalui aplikasi Vlive, yang dikhususkan untuk Inspirit di belahan dunia lain yang tidak bisa menghadiri langsung. Acara berlangsung dengan meriah. Suara Infinite dan Inspirit saling berdampingan.

"Maafkan kami yang sempat membuat kalian resah. Kami akan tetap bersama dengan nama INFINITE. Terima kasih telah menunggu kami dan selalu mendukung kami," kata Sunggyu.

"Kami akan selalu membuat karya yang semakin membuat kalian tercengang. Kami pastikan itu," kata Woohyun.

"Sempat menyebar berita jika kami tidak akan melakukan syuting 'Inspirit Shining Night'. Itu benar, karena kami tidak akan melakukannya tepat pada tanggal 09 Juni. Namun sekaranglah saatnya," kata Sungyeol.

Ketika Sungyeol selesai berbicara, jatuhlah ribuan balon berwarna _gold_ bertuliskan INFINITE. Acara kembali berlangsung dengan meriah.

Di penghujung acara, Infinite dikejutkan dengan sebuah tulisan raksasa yang ada di bangku penonton yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Memang _showcase_ ini secara kasat mata terlihat seperti konser. Ternyata, tanpa diketahui oleh sang _idol_ , pihak promoter dan Inspirit telah menyiapkan _surprise_ berupa potongan _banner_ yang ketika di angkat bersama, akan menciptakan sebuah kalimat ' _We are not happy ending, we are never ending.'_

Keterkejutan anggota Infinite bertambah ketika sebuah kue _tart_ berdiameter 70 cm, bertingkat 7 dan denga tinggi 70 cm didorong oleh staf ke arah mereka. Ukuran yang cukup besar untuk kue. Seluruh kue dilapisi dengan krim berwarna kuning dan putih serta _topping_ bola-bola cokelat. Di setiap tingkat tertancap indah fanart 3D berbahan cokelat aneka warna dan diurutkan dari _leader_ hingga _maknae_. Di puncak kue juga terdapat _yeobong,_ itu juga terbuat dari cokelat.

Melihat begitu besar pengorbanan Inspirit, semua anggota Infinite menangis. Dalam hati mereka berpikir, jika yang mereka lakukan ini ialah hal yang biasa. Namun, Inspirit memberikannya hal yang luar biasa. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berbalik badan dan berjongkok untuk mengeluarkan semua air matanya. Mereka tidak mengira, jika masih tersisa Inspirit yang setia mendukung.

" _ULJIMA! ULJIMA! ULJIMA!"_

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, air mata semakin deras. Samar-samar terdengar alunan lagu ' _With.._ ', itu me ngingatkan mereka saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan Inspirit. Terlihat, sebagian besar Inspirit meneteskan air mata.

" _I WILL NAVER BE ALONE WITH YOU!_ "

Semua anggota kembali berbaris dengan mata memerah setelah menangis. Dengan serempak mereka menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu ' _Thank You_ ' dari album ' _Infinite Only_ '.

' _Terima kasih karena telah bersamaku.'_

 **. . .**

 **NAVER ENDING**

 **#7YearsWithINFINITE**

 **2010.06.09 ~ ing**


End file.
